


Family

by Heidigard



Series: Supernatural 100-word-Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Friendship, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Vignette, Wordcount: 100, family tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words on Dean thinking about his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Family**

  
You study the yellowed paper on which Bobby once drew a family tree when you were younger.

Sam's messy handwriting has since added the names of your distant hunter cousins and the sheet doesn't look as empty as it used to when it was just you and Sam and your parents and Bobby off in some corner, then a kind of step-uncle, now surrogate father.

Another recent addition is Adams' name next to Sam's.

You can't help but marvel at how your family seems to grow as you pick up a pen and deliberately write "Castiel" on your other side.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard to put an idea into just 100 words exactly, especially if English is not your mother tongue.  
> Please tell me what you think! I appreciate feedback of any kind!


End file.
